ziesfandomcom-20200216-history
AB
hafid and his friends did some further creative brainstorming and came to the idea to start a band or a tv series, called “two and a hafid men” or “how i met your smartphone”. it’s a tough choice. do you have any ideas to help them? uh I can explain Zie: (busts through door) Balista: (playing with my little ponies) uh, I can explain Zie: Didn't we just put that for that section thing? Balista: enjoy it while it lasts dude, only one more episode till the season 2 finale. Zie: dude next episode is the series finale. Balista: HOW COULD YOU? Zie: Don't worry there will be 52 episodes. Balista: Drags: Balista! Big news! Balista: What? Drags: Anne Sweeney was fired! The person who ruined Disney Channel with these stupid tween shows! Balista: Finally Anne Sweeney: I WILL GET YOU RAVEN AND YOUR LITTLE CORY TOO Raven: Ya nasty. Leoness: no more of the awesome new disney channel shows today? Falco: Fak you, those shows suck Falco: Cept Gravity Falls. Balista: and craig mccrackens nue shoe Leoness: He has a shoe? Balista: I meant show. Leoness: oh. Mexican Drago: Ding Do- (gets blast off) Balista: This new doorbell bishslapper was the best thing I ever made. Zie: GAIS! WE HAS MAIL! Balista: yay Zie: WE'RE MOVING! Everyone else: WUT... WHY Zie: because it is filled with Cookies! Drags: Finally... now I can finally have a chocolate shower. Falco: I already have everything packed.. Zie: Wow, what did you pack? Falco: my eggs. Balista: I KNEW IT! YOU WERE A CHICKEN AND A FEMALE AFTER ALL! Falco: ... go froakie yourself, I just like scrambled eggs man. ---- (Several days later) Zie: here we are at our epic new house. Balista: Thank you for taking our bags butlerlista Butlerlista: No problem sir. Grandma: MOIST COOKIES. Balista: GTFO GRANDMA! WE ALREADY BEAT GROVER AND WE HATE YOU! Grandma: ...Call me. Leoness: okay :D Drags: go back to ruling cookie clicker grandma (kicks grandma out) Falco: owww guys my wings hurt (shows buffalos with wings) Drags: Buffalo wings? I see what you did there. Balista: don't worry I'm a doctor! Leoness: Since when? Balista: well, FLASHBACK TIME! ---- (flashback starts) Fatherlista: Dude you must become a doctor. Balista: mmk. (becomes a doctor) Balista: uh, how do I know if someones sick? Or atleast, how do doctors who became doctors because their parents told them know how to find whoever is sick? Doctor 1: Are you sick? Doctor 2: No. Doctor 3: Are you sick? Balista: SammyClassicSonicFan: Are you FRICK? Balista: wait how'd you get in this flashback Doctors: Are you sick? Are you sick? (flashback end) ---- Balista: and that my friends is what happens if you listen to your parents and become a doctor, well, for me. Drags: o.o Falco: nvm the wings are fine Cow: MOOOOOOOOO Leoness: SHUT THE DRAGO UP, COW. Cow: POOOOOOOOOOO Zie: For the last time, we don't have cow toilets. (magical cow pops in the house) Magical Cow: Dairy World? Zie: Fairy World. Magical Cow: Hairy World then? Zie: Nope, Jerry World Magical Cow: THE BASED GOD? Zie: Yup. Magical Cow: Wait is this Garry World? Zie: (facepalm) No, this is Larry World, you're living like larry here. Magical Cow: Darnit. (leaves) ---- Falco: MOOOOOOOOOOO Leoness: Huh? Drags: Did you drink the weird milk? Falco: MOOOOOOOOOOOO Balista: THAT MILK IS POISON! Anne Sweeney: Indeed. Balista: SWEENEY. You will die Anne Sweeney: YOU GOT ME FIRED FROM DISNEY AND DISNEY CHANNEL, SO I'M GETTING BACK AT YOU GUYS BY KEEPING YOU HERE IN MOOLIFORNIAPANADA! Zie: YOU WON'T WIN! (throws grenade) Anne Sweeney: MILEY CYRUS! I CHOOSE YOU!!! Zie: I'm sick and tired of you... YOUR DEAD TO ME. Balista: ITS ON.............:3......... ---- Brock: THE BATTLE WILL BEGIN WITH ZIE VS ANNE SWEENEY! ONLY 3 POKEDIGIBAKUREDAKAI2GOSUNOBLADEDAMANS ALLOWED! Balista: SHADDUP BROCK, ASH LEFT YOU! Brock: I'm returning in one Best Wishes episode though :( Balista: BALISTA! I CHOOSE YOU! I mean, BALISTA! I CHOOSE MYSELF! Zie: (must have wrote that part qrong, i mean wrong) Balista, no, thats me who chooses you, so... BALISTA! I CHOOSE YOU! Anne Sweeney: YOU CAN'T CHOOSE A BAKUGAN! Pfft, whatever, DEMI LOVATO! I CHOOSE YOU! Demi Lovato: Frick this, I'm done, I'm so done (leaves battle) Brock: Uh, Sweeney's pokemon fainted or something... now she only has 2! Zie is in the lead! Balista: HA! Anne Sweeney: Fine then... COWGRANDMA, I CHOOSE YOU! Cow Grandma: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIST MOOOOOKIES!!!! Balista: Crap, you again. Balista: SCREW YOU I'M BALISTA! (kicks Grandma) Cow Grandma: ...Moo me. (explodes and hurts balista and also faints) Zie: Balista! Return, I'll save you for later. Zie: FALCO! I CHOOSE YOU! Anne Sweeney: I HAVE MY ULTIMATE WEAPON THOUGH.... Zie: No... It can't be true... I can fly if I wanted too Anne Sweeney: MILEY CYRUS! I CHOOSE YOU! Zie: Zie: Well.... FALCO USE CHICKEN DANCE! Falco: ...fine (dances) Anne Sweeney: MILEY... use SING! Miley Cyrus: (sings best of both worlds) Zie: OH GOD THAT SINGING IS TERRIBLE Falco: ...crapco (faints) Zie: Okay... Balista, YOUR ON! Balista: Are you kidding me? SHE TWERKS? THAT BEAST, I'M GOING HAN SOLO! Zie: ._. good luck getting frozen/captured by jabba then. Silver: ITS NO USE! Zie: SHADDUP SILVER, go drink some juice with gus, who still didn't know that earth has juice in boxes! Silver: ITS NO JUICE! Zie: THE ONLY POKEMON I HAVE LEFT IS..... Zie: SAMMYCLASSICSONICFAN!!!!! (meanwhile at Masahiro Sakurai's Sora company headquarters) Sakurai: WE NEED A NEW ORIGINAL CHARACTER FOR SSB4! Random worker: huw bout goku Sakurai: (throws worker out of window) Sakurai: I've got it! Yzma: ...my line. Sakurai: Here's our new character! SAMMYCLASSICSONICFAN! Obama: I would give that guy 10 dollars! (back with Zie) Anne Sweeney: MILEY! USE YOUR ULTIMATE MOVE... TWERK! Miley Cyrus: k. (move fails) Anne Sweeney: (looks at disneydex) NOT ANOTHER 30 PERCENT ACCURACY ONE HIT KO MOVE! Zie: NOW SAMMY, USE FRICK! SammyClassicSonicFan: FRRRRR.... Miley Cyrus: (faints) Zie: I won! :D Balista: yus! Sweeney is beat! Brock: ZIE WINS! Now back to meh gym. Anne Sweeney: DANG! Well... what to do now... Hafid: (steals Sweeneys iphone) Anne Sweeney: my phone! (explodes due to sadness) Hafid: I STOLE A PHONE :O Hafid: I gotta write a letter, heres what a wrote. Hafid: Hafid here. I am so sorry that you assumed I had stolen your phone. I found it in the street and god willing should be able to return it to you. Please send me your address and I will have it couriered to you with one of my lovely creations. Hafid xx Real Hafid: what!? I am hafid. no i am not returning :D Patrick: no this is patrick Hafid 3: no, I am hafid and I ate the phone Hafid 4: wrong, I am hafid and i dropped the phone from the empire state building and then the eifel tower.